One Boy, One Girl
by Marina StormFire
Summary: oneshot Shisui's girlfriend finally persuaded Itachi to go out on a date with someone that she chose. However, Itachi never believed in Love-at-First-Sight... at least, until he met her that night. Also a songfic. I suck at summaries - -;


One Boy, One Girl oneshot, songfic

By: Shy Freefall  
Itachi x Sakura

Summary: Shisui's girlfriend finally persuades Itachi to go out on a date. However, Itachi has never believed in Love-at-first-sight until he met her that night…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.  
Warning: Characters may be a little OC. 

/At the Uchiha Compound/  
Shisato had Itachi cornered… again. "Awww, c'mon, 'tachi, you can't exactly expect to live alone for the rest of your life do ya?" the violet-eyed woman asked, as she tried… for the umpteenth time to get Itachi to go out on a date. 

Itachi sighed, as his best friend's girlfriend tried- once again, to set him up for a date. "No." he replied firmly, and mentally added, '_Not if I can help it anyway.'_ Shisato rolled her eyes, she had seen Itachi as an older brother figure- and as much as she loved him as such, his monosyllabic responses irritated her to no mysterious end.

All of a sudden, she grinned. "I hope you didn't ask for a particular thing that could prevent you from having kids…" she trailed off, when she saw the incredulous look in Itachi's eyes. She knew that he would give in sooner or later… and she knew that he knew it. Itachi finally sighed… and gave in to his friend's girlfriend. 

"GREAT… there's this one girl that I set up a date with ya." Shisato said, as Itachi closed his eyes and mentally beat himself up… sure he wanted to date, but he wanted to do it on his own terms- not someone else's. "Does this girl have a name?" he asked, as he started to walk away. 

"Sakura Haruno." Was the simple reply. '_**Shit. Someone kill me right now. Not my brother's teammate.**_' Before he could reply, Shisato was already gone, to let Sakura Haruno know when and where to meet the eligible bachelor. It would be at 8:00 that night at the Black Lagoon Restaurant.

/At Sakura's apartment/  
"I can't believe it… Who?…No way... where? ... The Black Lagoon? ... Can't say I have… Ummmm, okay, I suppose… Alright… thanks a lot… okay, great, ja ne." Sakura hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that her teammate's older brother, THE Itachi Uchiha was looking… but damn. 

"Okay… time to get ready for this little outing and hope that all's well that end's well." She said to herself. Sakura quickly grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom to get showered and ready for her date with the Uchiha prodigy that was Itachi Uchiha.

After she showered, she picked out a black spaghetti strapped dress that ended at her knees. It had crystals on it that sparkled when she moved or when the light hit it at the right angle. She put on minimal makeup which included a light application of lip gloss, blush, and also a light shade of eye shadow. By the time she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror, and found that she liked what she saw. The dress was a gift to her from Naruto on her 18th birthday. She turned away from the mirror and grabbed her apartment keys, turned out the lights, and locked the door behind her. 

/With Itachi/  
Itachi was already at the restaurant, waiting for his date… wondering if she was trying to irritate him. He glanced at his watch, it read 7:58. He had arrived 10 minutes before, so that he could find out if what he had heard about the pink haired teammate of his brother's, was even worth going out with. 

All of a sudden, he could hear complete silence. He looked up and realized that almost every guy was staring at the door. When he looked, his breath hitched. The pink-haired medic-nin had just walked into the restaurant, and was currently looking around for someone… Then, when she turned her head in his direction… his onyx orbs locked onto her emerald… and for them, time stood still. 

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend  
__When she said there's this one you should meet  
__At a crowded restaurant way cross town  
__He waited impatiently  
__She walked in, their eyes met, and they both stared  
__And right there and then, everyone else disappeared_

_One boy, one girl  
__Two hearts beating wildly  
__To put it mildly,  
it was love at first sight  
__He smiled, she smiled  
__And they knew right away  
__This was the day they were waiting for all their lives  
__For a moment the whole world  
__Revolved around one boy, and one girl_

Itachi wasn't exactly sure what possessed him now, but he was pretty sure that he didn't want it to stop possessing him, because now he was at the alter and waiting for his cherry blossom. 

Sakura was in front of a mirror in the "Bride's Room," she couldn't believe that it had only been about 18 months since she and Itachi had first gone out, and now she was getting married to him. She wore a slim white dress with cherry blossoms that decorated the hemming, and the sleeves just coming off her shoulders. When she was finally ready, her maid-of-honor, Ino, placed the veil over her face. 

She was smiling, because her best friend was finally getting married. "Time to go, Cherry Blossom, don't keep your man waiting." She said quietly, as she let the way to the small chapel that they rented for this occasion. When they got to the doors of the chapel, Kakashi was there to hand her off to Itachi. 

When the "Wedding March" started, a little flower girl went ahead throwing, cherry blossom petals. Ino followed along with TenTen, Hinata, Hinabi, and Ayame followed not far behind. After the bride's maids went and lined up on the bride's side, Sakura took her bouquet from Kurenai, and headed down the aisle. 

By the time she got up to Itachi's side, Kakashi wished her luck, and retreated to his spot at the end the line of groom's men- with Sasuke as Itachi's Best Man. Tsunade got up and asked for the rings to be presented to the bride and bridegroom. After which, she guided Itachi and Sakura through their wedding vows. After that was completed, she said, "You may now kiss your bride."

Itachi took that key, and lifted the veil that covered his wife's face… and again- time stood still… but gave his cherry blossom a passionate kiss anyway. When his lips hit hers, Sakura was surprised, but placed her hands on the sides of her new husband's face, and kissed him back. When they pulled away from the kiss, only Sakura was a bit dazed. The two of them stared at each other… almost like the night they met.

_In no time at all they were standing there  
__In the front of a little church  
__Among their friends and family  
__Repeating those sacred words  
__Preacher said: "Son, kiss your bride,"  
__And he raised her veil  
__Like the night they met,  
Time just stood still_

_One boy, one girl  
__Two hearts beating wildly  
__To put it mildly,  
It was love at first sight  
__He smiled, she smiled  
__And they knew right away  
__This was the day they were waiting for all their lives  
__For a moment the whole world  
__Revolved around one boy, and one girl_

/a year later/  
Itachi had rushed to the hospital when he had found out that Sakura had gone into labor. Sasuke had written a hurried message and sent it with a messenger to get Itachi's ass back in Konoha. His wife needed him. By the time he reached the hospital, a doctor was already there to show him to the delivery room. 

When they reached the delivery room, Itachi had gone in and had taken Sakura's hand. And watched Tsunade help Sakura give birth to the child that was of Itachi's blood. About 20 minutes later, Tsunade looked up and grinned at the young couple. 

"Congratulations. The two of you now have a set of healthy twins. A boy and a girl." She said, as she handed on child to Sakura, and Shizune handed the other to Itachi, after instructing him on how to hold the child carefully. 

"So what are their names, Sakura?" Shizune asked, as she finished instructing Itachi. Sakura looked into her baby girl's face, and watched in amazement as violet-onyx orbs looked up into her mother's emerald eyes. 

"This one is named Kairi, and our son's name is…" she trailed off, looking at her husband. Their eyes locked with her an unspoken question and his, an answer. She nodded in understanding. "Sasuke." She finished.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
_"_Congratulations, twins."_

_One boy, one girl  
__Two hearts beating wildly  
__To put it mildly, it was love at first sight  
__He smiled, she smiled  
__And they knew right away  
__This was the day they were waiting for all their lives  
__For a moment the whole world  
__Revolved around one boy, and one girl_

/Six Months Later/  
Itachi lies in bed, and stares at his beautiful wife… sound asleep. She had just put the twins to bed in the nursery. He reflected on how his life had been since meeting her that one night at the Black Lagoon Restaurant, how they had talked, gotten to know each other, what they had in common, what they disliked… she was the only one to really see him for himself, not someone who only wanted him for his body. Who wanted to know more about himself, and he in turn had wanted to know more about this medic-nin, who had at one time followed his brother around like a little lost puppy. 

She had replied that it was only a childish crush… and nothing more, until she was older to really know what love was. And he had agreed. The night had gone on without a hitch in it, every single man… and I mean single man… was staring at them. But Itachi didn't seem to care, instead he had asked if she wanted to go for a walk and she had said 'yes.'

It made him happy on the inside that he had found the only one for him self, and she in return saw that he was her one and only. However, there was one question that he had taken to heart. '_Why don't you show outward emotion to anyone?'_

He had taken that to heart and swore to himself that he would show emotion to his wife and kids… and they wouldn't know him as an emotionless bastard. Only his enemies would. 

And to hell if any one of his enemies touched his new family.

A/N: Hey there, MINNA-SAN! This is my first oneshot/songfic dedicated to Naruto couple, Itachi and Sakura. I hope everybody has enjoyed the story. I also hope that everyone who reads this reviews to the story!

Until the next time,  
Ja matte ne!  
Shy Freefall


End file.
